


We Will Remember You

by josthockeythings



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Honestly so sad, Mentions of Death, More in the notes, More in the summary, Other, major death, really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 18:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: So this is literally just something I wrote to get my feelings out about the Humboldt Bronco tragedy. It's rated mature for the theme of death. It is a memorial to the boys who lost their lives. Please read with caution. Honestly, these are just feelings I needed to get out.





	We Will Remember You

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was meant as a way to deal with my feelings about the tragedy. It deals with death and loss. Please be cautious when continuing. Thanks.

We will remember you. We may not have known you. You may not have known us. But, we didn’t need to meet for us to remember you. We didn’t need to meet for me to remember your name. We didn’t need to meet for me to remember your life. We didn’t need to meet for me to put a stick outside my door. Come play in my driveway whenever you like. I won’t tell you no to any hockey you can play. We didn’t need to meet for me to hold a candle at my local rink in your honor. We didn’t need to me for me to hold my own boys a little closer when they come home. We didn’t need to meet for me to love you as I love my own boys. We didn’t need to meet for me to pray that you find a place in the next life where you’re still playing the game you love. We didn’t need to meet for me to hold onto my Broncos t-shirt every night and cry a little bit. We will remember you. 

We will remember you. We will remember every goal you scored. We will remember every puck you stopped. We will remember every goal you saved. We will remember every hit you made. We will remember your numbers as they hang in the rafters. We will remember you when we go to skate the next day. We will remember you when we play our next game. We will remember you in the locker room before and after every game played. We will remember you after every bad hit. We will remember you every late night and early morning. We will remember you each time we step on the bus. We will remember you.

Don’t for a second think you will be forgotten. You have touched so many lives in light of this tragedy. We will light candles, hold shirts, and leave sticks for you. We will remember this day and let it be a reminder to us, to never let our boys squirm out of our hugs, to brush us off. We will remember you in every step we take. We will never let you go. You will live on in the hearts of every hockey player, every mother, brother, sister, and father who has ever watched a hockey boy step into or out of their house. You will live in the hearts of every fan, of every person who has lived the sport life. You need not fear what you leave behind, nor where you head next. You will always be a hockey player in this life. You will be one in the next. And I hope one day to hand you a stick and say, “We remember you.”


End file.
